


Hoards

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Mythological AU [3]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Benrey is a shape shifter, Bubby is a Harpy, Coomer is a siren, Fluff, Forzen is a satyr, Mythological AU, darnold is a naga, gordon is a dragon, soft, tommy and g-man are a mystery to everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Gordon ponders about a dragon's hoard.
Series: HLVRAI Mythological AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935592
Kudos: 40





	Hoards

**Author's Note:**

> I felt soft today. Here's this !

A hoard was not always material. 

Sure, Gordon would look around and see the pretty leaves and weirdly shaped branches, and feel the need to pick those up, add those to his collection, his hoard, and no one in his group would say a word as he filled his pockets with rocks and shells he found on the beach. 

But Gordon wasn’t super protective of those, not really. 

There were moments, when Gordon sat on the beach, before they had to move up the cliff, where he would hear someone approaching, before he knew who it was, and feel the need to take whoever was around him, be it Bubby, Benrey, Tommy, and flee up and away from the potential threat, keep them safe. 

When they had an issue, Gordon wanted to fix it. When there was something wrong, Gordon had to know, had to put the pieces together best he could to make it better. Which is why he worked so hard on the lake on the cliff top for Coomer, so he could have a space comfortable up there, so that he was close, safer. 

Gordon was always protective. It came with being a dragon, he was sure of that, the urge to help and protect the people he cared for, but it... went further than that, he felt, sometimes. 

He didn’t understand other dragons and their hoards. When he had to go back, back to blood family, and they all had their things that they would grab and snatch no matter what, like one of his cousins and books, or his brother and candles, there was always something, they had to, it was a deep pull, an urge to care for and claim all of these as their own. 

Gordon didn’t... have that. Not really. If he saw something, he would want it, but if he couldn’t have it, it wouldn’t... it wasn’t the end of the world as his family sometimes made it seem like. 

Gordon just figured he hadn’t found what his hoard was going to be. There was time for that of course. He was still a very young dragon, only in his twenties, and the fact that some dragons found their hoards at a young age was strange. His grandfather hadn’t found his hoard until he was nearly two hundred years old, after all. Gordon just had to grow into it. 

Which. He felt it wasn’t the truth, though. 

Things, he didn’t want, no, but there was something about seeing his family, the one on the cliff, grin and laugh and live that just. Made him feel something in his chest. Made him want to hold that in his claws and savor it, keep it from harm, forever, no matter what. 

It was up on the cliff, after the lake was dug for Coomer, where they were all sitting and laughing, Tommy leaning back against his father, who was sitting just in the shadow of a tree, Bubby and Coomer on the edge of the lake, Coomer dragging his hands through the ruffled feathers that came from Benrey teasing Bubby, Darnold’s tail curled around Forzen, who was too buried in the coils to really be seen, but seemed content with it, that Gordon realized. 

His hoard wasn’t the precious rocks and shells he found, the strange shaped sticks that littered his house, it wasn’t books or candles or posters. 

It was this. 

Every moment that his family, this family, laughed, or smiled, was remembered, stored away in Gordon’s heart, kept safe from harm. 

They were the one thing he felt the need to protect, keep safe, forever if needed, and Gordon couldn’t help the bright grin, the rumbling laughter that wormed its way out of him when he realized. 

They were his hoard.

**Author's Note:**

> Holds dragon Gordon in my hands.


End file.
